


The Spayce Queen

by oxfordRoulette



Category: Homestuck, Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Art, Comic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 20:24:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oxfordRoulette/pseuds/oxfordRoulette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade Harley and Kanaya Maryam kick ass and take names on their first Jaeger mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Spayce Queen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Phrenotobe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phrenotobe/gifts).



> Phrenotobe -- Decided to go with a campy comic for your Pacific Rim prompt! I hope you enjoy and have a happy new year.


End file.
